


Kinktober 2020     (Multi-pairing & multi-shipping)

by AmyFick (Kolaflor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Sex, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, kageyama is up for a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolaflor/pseuds/AmyFick
Summary: My take at Kinktober 2020Using @ellobean’s prompts (https://twitter.com/ellobean/status/1311394011114954757?s=21)This will PROBABLY be multi-ship and multi-fandom because I have commitment issues.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Kinktober 2020     (Multi-pairing & multi-shipping)

**Author's Note:**

> Tobio is up for a good time 🥵

He almost let it fall to the ground. The flask slipped through his fingers and with a loud CLACK it impacted back against the shelf. A couple of people on the same aisle turned in his direction.

“I'm gonna...kill you” Tobio mumbled trying to regain control over himself. Damned be the minute he got convinced by Oikawa, damned be the moment he decided it was alright to play this stupid game.

He felt cold sweat pool on the base of his scalp while trying to take a deep breath. He was sure that everyone was able to hear the buzzing of the plug that Tooru had stuck in him before heading out to do a quick grocery shopping. 

_ “It’s right around the corner, how bad can it be?” _

Well, he’ll be damned, it was very bad. His legs felt wiggly and there was no way he could survive this without utterly embarrassing himself. 

He quickly grabbed the pasta sauce again and placed it in their cart taking a quick glance at Oikawa next to him. The man was on his phone checking Twitter,casually scrolling through the feed as if nothing was happening...as if two tabs away he didn’t have the plug’s remote. He turned away from his phone with an innocent smile directed at him.

“All good, Tobio-chan?”

With a roll of his eyes he pushed the cart to the end of the hallway, he wanted it to be over with...he needed to get home. 

A sharp rush of pleasure stronger than the little pulses from before sparked in his insides making him see white. Kageyama came back to himself a few seconds later at the feeling of Tooru’s hand around his waist. It seemed that he had momentarily zoned out letting go of the cart which almost smashed against a big pile of groceries stacked in front of them.

“...please” he said in a low whisper. “-just...end it.” He mumbled with his forehead supported on Oikawa’s chest.

“Just a little bit longer.” Tooru grinned directing them to the cashier and keeping a strong hand on his waist. 

—-

The two blocks home were torture. They were holding hands and walking together, it looked really domestic and cute, but truth be told, the biggest reason why Kageyama was holding Oikawa’s hand was to stop the restlessness within him; the man had left the plug on on the lowest setting which was barely there but gave random little pulses just to keep him on his toes. 

At the first sight of their door, Tobio went ahead to open the door. 

“Sh-shit, fuck!” he groaned as the keys fell to the ground in front of their door. Oikawa sneered in the distance.

As he was putting the last one of the bags in the counter, Kageyama felt as all the air left his lungs and he stumbled to the floor shivering. He could actually  _hear_ the plug now, it was set on the max setting giving wave pulses directly to his prostate.

“Having a good time without me, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa gently turned him around to sit on the floor. He had the smuggest expression on his face. 

“Mah-me-...humm” Kageyama mumbled grabbing the older man by his collar.

“What, sorry?”

“Plea-ahh...please, I need...” he was embarrassed at being so vulnerable.

“Let’s get to you to bed...” Oikawa grabbed his arm to stand up but he pulled it away. He felt dizzy, his body felt hot and clammy.

“No...make me cum now!” He shouted probably louder than he should have by Tooru’s expression. 

“Alright” he said getting back to his knees and fumbling with Kageyama’s.

The vibration subsided, Oikawa had clearly turned it down a notch, but that did not give him any rest. The next second his pants were open and his leaking cock was on display as Tooru held it firmly.

“Do you want it out?” He said softly tapping at the plug making him whimper. Oikawa was a cocky bastard, but deep inside his first priority was always Kage’s needs. 

Tobio shook his head and raised his hips pressing himself against the man's fingers. “Okay, your wish is my command” he winked.

A heartbeat later, Tobio right out shouted again, Tooru’s hands were everywhere, pulling at his cock and caressing his way down until one of them pressed rhythmically over the vibrating plug.

“I’m gonna die, I’m...I’m- oh shiiit...” his vision blurred as every nerve on his body felt on fire, and finally his consciousness escaped him. He was floating, his body weighed nothing. Slowly he started hearing sounds, a buzzing sound being turned off, his breathing and another breathing next to his. Opening his eyes he found himself looking at the kitchen ceiling to then be obscured by Tooru’s face still sporting a smile, but this time it was not a cocky smile but a sincere one looking at him with apprehension and love.

“Welcome back, love.”

His walls were down and he did the only thing that he felt like doing. 

He started laughing, a breathy giddy laugher that mimicked Oikawa’s. 

“Forget what I said earlier today” he mumbled between giggles. “Don’t throw it away. Let’s switch next time.”


End file.
